Vaporizers operable to perform sublimation of oxalic acid crystals and application of the resulting vapour to beehives for the extermination of varroa mites are known. Some of the known devices included forced-air units for blowing the generated vapor into the hive.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,578,722 discloses a forced air vaporization and dispensing apparatus using a fan to help dispense the vaporized oxalic acid into a bee hive.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,655,346 instead relies on connection of a separate air compressor to a wand-like vaporization and dispensing tool. The oxalic acid is loaded into a primary tube of the tool at a proximal end thereof, and vaporized in the same tube by a heater coil wrapped around the opposing distal end of the tube. Pressurized air is introduced to the tube by a pair of nozzles at an intermediate location along the tube so that this forced air will blow the resulting oxalic acid vapor through a diffuser at the distal end. A screen near the distal end of the tube captures the crystals to prevent them from escaping the tube before they are vaporized.
However, there remains room for improvement, and Applicant has developed a new pesticide vaporization and dispensing tool with a unique combination of features not shown or suggested by the prior art.